1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device capable of performing color display, for example, in a short board-type and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In such electro-optical devices, three sub pixel units for RGB (that is, a red color, a green color, and a blue color) that configure one pixel unit are typically aligned in the horizontal direction or direction X within one pixel. The image signals for RGB are simultaneously supplied to three sub pixel units through three data lines that are adjacent to one another. Furthermore, when serial-to-parallel conversion or expansion (phase expansion) is performed for the purpose of increasing the driving frequency or the like, the image signals for RGB are simultaneously supplied to a plurality of the pixel units that is aligned horizontally. In particular, in order to decrease generation of a vertical line in a series of RGB that can easily occur for a case where the image signals are supplied as described above, technology for adding additional capacitors to data lines or source lines has been proposed (see JP-A-2007-256909).
In the electro-optical devices of such type, when the pixel pitch is configured to be small in accordance with a general request for high definition, it is very difficult to form sampling circuits that are disposed for each of RGB on a substrate with being aligned in the horizontal direction with a same pitch. Regarding this problem, first, according to research of an inventor of the invention, a configuration in which three sampling circuits for each of RGB are aligned vertically, that is, the sampling circuits are disposed vertically in three levels may be considered.
However, in electro-optical devices described in “BACKGROUND” or the like, when three-level sampling circuits are formed, unignorable differences among the three-level sampling circuits in a wiring length, a wiring path, parasitic capacitance, and the like are generated. Accordingly, a large or small vertical line is generated not only in a series of RGB but also between the series. In particular, when the sampling circuit is configured by a thin film transistor as is typically performed, unignorable differences between the RGB series in the pushdown amounts of the sources are generated. Accordingly, for example, due to a local direct current component applied to a liquid crystal or an error of setting of the electric potential of an opposing electrode, there is a technical problem that burn-in can easily occur.